No talking
by ChuckBasstardDefender
Summary: GG trailer gave me the idea. C/B smutty goodness ;
1. No talking

**So, i know everyone is going to kill me for beginning a new story when i have 2 in the works, but when you're inspired, you go write your damn fan fic, so, please, bear with me;) **

**This little idea came after watching the new gg trailers, which made me a squealing mess, even my dad was worried, i just said 'gossip girl'.., hehe he just waved me off. So, this will probably be a 3 shot, a little view at what i think will be Chuck and his mother's relationship and Chair being awesome, trying to get through it. Review and enjoy. **

* * *

He was so damn sexy.

It almost hurt her how sexy he was. Even with his brooding demeanor he had lately, he still made her private parts light on fire.

She knew something was up. The late nights at his office, the light in his eyes extinguished, the sex was severely lacking… something that was too damn weird of him. I mean the man loved sex; Period. And she was getting frustrated.

She tried seducing him; lightly scratching his chest, while showing him her sheepish 'can I please have your dick inside me now? Pretty please' smile (that Basstard knew her too well), the ass just kissed her forehead and turned his back to her horny (angry) girlfriend. She tried aggressively, too aggressively, trying to find that sweet, sweet release he could only give her (her rabbit was just not doing it for her); she actually shoved him against a wall and gave him a piece of her mind (tongue), and the fucker made up some crude remark like 'I appreciate you trying to taste what I had for lunch, but I'm busy', she cried when he left the room.

Asshole.

So, after the incident, he apologized and, once again, Blair was back to being head over heels in love with the Basshole, and with an inch so powerful she actually got herself off 5 times one particular, lonely night.

She was insatiable. He usually loved it when she was like that, like a bitch in heat. And damn it, she missed his crude remarks when he was finally touching her, when his tongue would trace 'I love you' while murmuring the dirties things against her heated skin, his hands running up and down her sides in a way that made her eyes roll to the back of her head, and his thick, large cock inside her deepest caverns, reaching places she never knew she had…

Her hand drifted down modestly, over her expensive silk blouse, brushing her clothed nipples. An almost inaudible hiss escaped her ruby lips; it had been too damn long. To any outsider, she was just smoothing down her blouse; if only they knew…

"B?" Serena's voice interrupted her train of thoughts. She responded with something that was between a moan and a grunt. Serena chuckled. "You ok?"

They were shopping. Well, what other way to release tension than by spending money?

"I'm perfect." She responded simply, pretending to check out a men's dress shirt, but really thinking how good it would look after she ripped it off of Chuck. She would kiss down her chest…

"Ugh, I hate how _he_ has you liking pink men shirts." If only she knew…

"I think I'm getting this for him. He might find another topic of discussion, since that seems to be the object of his attention." She muttered, angry at her vulnerability; she didn't care at all, she wanted sex ASAP.

"Still no sex?"

"Nothing at all," she sighted and put the shirt back in place, walking over to the tie section. "I mean, I knew we have a lot in common personally, I enjoy conversations with him. But good god, sometimes I just want to-…" Serena's loud, disgusted grunt was her cue to stop speaking her dirty mind.

She sighted heavily at her poor best friend's ordeal; she and Nate were very much sexual, and she was happier than ever. She wanted the same for Blair. The happiness part, not so much the sex, but it made her happy, so who was she to judge? "I think you should talk about that."

"Like dirty talking?" the blonde frowned and let out a short laugh.

"No, Blair, I mean talk about your lack of sex." Blair almost smacked herself. Of course! They talked and talked about their days, movies they've seen recently, books… but not once had they spoken about their lack of sex.

Serena smirked at Blair's gasp; she was giving Blair, the woman whom is sleeping with Chuck Bass, sex advice to have sex with, well… Chuck Bass. "You are a genius!" Blair exclaimed before running out of the store, her mind set to have a very long talk about the lack of sex. She would include the fact that she hadn't been very happy lately; maybe even mention her saturating her rabbit, something to get him going.

*

*

*

"Chuck?" she put her purse on the kitchen counter of the Empire penthouse kitchen.

"In the bedroom!" his voice was loud and clear. She walked in and stood in the threshold of his bedroom door. There he was, casually lounging in over his satin sheets, fully clothed in a dress shirt, unbuttoned a few buttons, showing his panty dropping chest hair, his suspenders off of his broad shoulders, and his shoes thrown carelessly on the floor.

He had never looked so edible.

She licked her lips slowly, and his eyes followed the motion, darkening with lust; she knew she had him.

Walking over to him, he tossed to the side the newspaper he was reading and put his arm behind his head, looking at her hungrily. She sat beside him and just stared adoringly at him, wanting him to make the first move.

He didn't speak. He just looked.

She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Do you wanna talk?" she asked softly, with a hint of playfulness.

And damn him, if he could get any sexier, he did. "No talking." He whispered before he pulled her in for a heated kiss. Their nosed brushed and their lips devoured each other with a need so powerful she was sure she would die.

"Oh god," he whimpered, removing her heavy necklace and throwing it across the room. "You wear too many clothes."

She just laughed a breathy, sexy laugh, and straddled him, ready for more. Only problem? Her skirt wasn't short enough for her to actually straddle him.

He took the hint with her struggle to put her legs around him, and turned them both so that he was on top. "Too many…" he muttered playfully, nibbling at her naked neck.

She loved this part, when he was just getting started, when he nibbled and sucked and licked her neck in the most sinful ways.

Her blouse was quickly discarded, revealing her black, lace La Perla bra that made her skin look all creamy and sexy, he was so hard he could barely think straight; the top of her tights was showing, and he needed a lot more skin. Inhaling deeply in the crook of her neck, he kissed her collarbone and kept trailing down her chest, the tops of her breasts, before stopping right over her clothed nipple.

"This bra needs to come off." He informed her very seriously.

"Stop narrating, start undressing." She was so witty. He loved that about her.

He ripped off the damn thing, ignoring the sound of protests coming from the woman he loved; they quickly turned into those hot as hell breathy moans when he sucked on her pert nipple. He loved how good her breasts tasted and the sounds she made when he was licking them.

"Chuck," she moaned his name slowly. "Lower, please." She whimpered, tangling her fingers through his beautiful brown tresses.

His tongue peeked out, dipping into her bellybutton while rolling the tights down her stomach before unzipping her skirt. When she was just in her tiny black thong, he couldn't help to groan deeply, taking in the sight of Blair like this: flushed and covered with angry red marks from him hot mouth, marked completely by him, panting for him.

"When I see you like this, Blair." He murmured, rolling down the last clothing piece down her long legs, stopping briefly to kiss her bare pussy, feeling her shiver. "I feel so great. You make me feel amazing."

When she was finally naked before him, she sat up and unbuttoned his shirt, staring intently at the buttons being released from their respective holes, not sure how to respond. When he was finally free of his clothes she laid back down while he kicked off his pants and socks. And there he was, naked and erect, ready to take her in the most beautiful way.

He kissed her long and deep, taking his time to touch her shoulders, her breasts, her sides, her thighs; tears clouded her view for a few seconds: he was making love to her.

"I love you." He would whisper after kissing or licking a certain part of her body. When he finally made it where she wanted him the most, he slid his tongue over her slit, barely grazing it; her head trashed from side to side, it was too much.

His lips sucked her sensitive flesh and his teeth grazed her bundle of nerves by every swipe of his heavenly tongue. Her hands here shoved deep into his hair, trying to press him closer, to fin release, she was right there over the edge. He was rolling her nipples between his fingers while continuing his ministrations. When she was sure she would die of pleasure, he inserted a digit deep inside her, and dear god, it was the sweetest ache she had ever felt in her life; and then the world shattered before her eyes, fireworks behind her eyelids, all that business… she actually screamed his name, like some kind of porn star, but she didn't care, it was too damn good.

He lied on his side while she came down from her high. "Oh god…" she whispered, still dazed from the earth shattering orgasm.

"I think I found my mother." He confessed, looking at her sheepishly, fully erect.

So much for not talking…

* * *

**I'll be updating before monday; it will be finished before monday;)**

**Reviews will make Chuck Bass a real, living person whom every girl will have**


	2. Some talking

:)**Hello, my beautifuls. So... i'm sorry i couldn't update last night, but i had a physics test and school always comes first, so i just began the chapter and tonight i finished it. BIG NEWS:**

**1. I'm in honor roll! So expect the last chapter (and possibly, the longest) between tomorrow and Saturday. I will finish on Sunday because that day will be dedicated to everything Oscars related so... i will definitely finish this before the weekend ends. **

**2. Have you seen the GG sneak peeks? if you haven't CHECK THEM OUT, i am a true Chair fan and will always be, so for the chair lovers, don't get your hopes up because it's ALL SERENATE; i mean, i love them apart, but from what i've seen, it's like DERENA but with more sex (LOTS AND LOTS OF SEX), not that i don't love either couple, it's just that i have a problem with Blake's kissing: IT'S LIKE SHE'S TRYING TO SUCK THE GUY'S HEAD, ew! But still! check it out, they're pretty cool and it kills some of the gg less pain :s**

**3. and final, please, please please review! need them ! THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! OMG! i'm soooooo happy with the results! Missy: you are my favorite author and the fact that you commented on my fic made my freaking day! i mean... i admire you so much and it just... i cried! hahaha i'm really emotional about everything so... THANK YOU! **

**LetMeIn: I HEART YOU! i always look foward to your aaawesome reviews! they make my day, too! **

**And to everyone else who reviewed: THANK YOU! (k) YOU MAKE ME SOO HAPPY! ALL OF THIS IS FOR YOu!**

**Saturn...: i will make sure you get your chuck lovin' ;) hahaa**

**So.. to end this super looong author's note: read and enjoy:)**

**TGP**

* * *

He had been shutting her out on purpose. She would be all over his ass if he told her before he was sure; bombarding him with questions… he just couldn't handle it.

He hated that about himself; he was never strong enough for her. He was never good enough for her. It disgusted him how weak and secretive he was; he wanted to tell her everything, but this was just too much. To say he was relieved was an understatement when Mike finally confirmed that, in fact, the woman was his biological mother. Evelyn Bass was back in New York to visit Bart's grave.

"Your…" she trailed off and gasped. "Your mother!" all thoughts of sex left his mind when her little, but abnormally strong, hand slapped sharply against his bare chest. "Why the hell didn't you tell me?!" Chuck winced at her; this was what he was trying to avoid.

"Blair, calm down." She was so worked up. "This is just-…"

"Something you wanted to deal with on your own?" her eyes filled with tears; why did he have to do that? Shut her out and drop a huge bomb to her. She was sick of hearing the same excuse 'I need to do this on my own', 'I don't need your help'… damn it! She was so frustrated and hurt. Her voice was weak, but she kept her emotions in check. "Chuck I'm sick of this independence act you always try to pull off! I know that the average girlfriend wouldn't care about their boyfriend's life, but we're not most couples. We're Chuck and Blair, equals, best friends… partners in crime."

"We are unique…" he mused out loud. "I'm just trying to figure it out. I don't want to bring you down with my issues; you have enough of your own."

"I want you to pull me down with you. When you're feeling sad, I will listen and even cry with you, when you smile, I'll smile and keep you happy. Chuck, I want to be there… always." She was standing in front of him, bearing her soul; this felt like déjà vu. There she was, all perfect, saying all the right things, and him… speechless.

So he told her with a small smile on his face; it was almost sad. "You've left me speechless." She felt elated; she knew he was surrendering. "But you need to understand that I don't work that way. I need my privacy." There he goes and ruins it…

"I'm not asking you to tell me every single detail of your day. Just like I'm not going to tell you I'm getting like… my period. But things like finding a long lost parent thought dead, you should _maybe_ tell." Sarcasm dripped her tone. "God, I feel used." She whispered sadly.

"Used? Blair, come on, come to bed." His bored tone was getting to her, really, really getting to her. She was already standing away from him, flustered from anger and lust. She had never been so confused.

"I thought…" she began, taking a deep breath. "that after our talk in the hospital you would finally feel like you could actually talk to someone about things like Bart… just… the things that are hard for you to talk about. And that it would be me, since it's… you know… me.

But, instead you're acting like there is nothing wrong, Chuck." Serena's words came rushing into her mind when she spoke that last sentence. _Whenever something happens that is not part of your plan, you pretend like it doesn't exist_. _You act like you're in this movie about your perfect life, but I have to remind you that the only one watching it is you_.

"Nothing is wrong." He snarled; he didn't like her understanding things he didn't want her to understand. She wanted her to be clueless and let him be miserable and confused. It was_ his_ life, not hers.

"Something _is_ wrong. We're not connecting." She stressed.

Blair knew Chuck hated being told how he felt, ever since he was a boy. He didn't care about rules, he broke them, but if someone tried to read him aloud… it really got to him; Especially Blair. He didn't want her to see him like that… weak and angry at himself. He wanted her to look at him as the perfect, wonderful man he dreamed of being. He wanted her to look at him like he looked at her; adoringly and just… in love. He knew she loved him. She showed him every single day. Actions may speak louder than words, but feelings, even if they are not heard… they are so much more powerful than anything. And Blair could never feel what he felt. She would never feel the constriction in his chest every time she walked away, even if it was just to get some water after their lovemaking; she would never smile at the feeling of the butterflies in his stomach every time he saw her; she would never love him how he loved her.

He was Chuck Bass, an asshole, so deeply enamored (bounded to eternity by heart, soul and body) by Blair Waldorf (a goddess).

He rolled his eyes, and instantly regretted it. He watched with a bored expression as tears fell down her beautiful face and a soft whimper escaped her lips; he was torn. Should he comfort her and admit that everything was wrong and that he would explain everything and be as amazing as she was, or at least try; or should he just be an ass about it?

The first option let him keep his girlfriend.

So he stood and kissed her cheek, lingering on the spot. "I love you. And I'm sorry." Her heart soared as she heard the sweet sound of him surrender. She hated seeing him so miserable; she knew Chuck hated to be told what he was feeling. She was, after all, his soul mate; his one and only. But, sometimes, he needed to be told what was going on. He could be so oblivious sometimes.

She sniffled and rested her forehead against his broad shoulder, hiding her tear streaked face. "Say why you're sorry for, Bass." She mumbled against his skin.

"I'm sorry for being me." She pulled away and kissed his lips softly.

"Don't apologize for being you; rephrase." She demanded. He loved her so fucking much.

He snorted and pressed his cheek against her. It was like they were swaying with the music of their love. "I'm sorry for being an ass… and for keeping things from you; worrying you."

"You have serious communication issues." She pouted, batting her lashes prettily at him. He would do anything to see that pout disappear.

"I have my communication issues, and you, my lady, have anger issues." She caressed the angry red mark in his chest and looked up at him apologetically. "But it's ok." He added in a whisper. "I like them feisty."

She kissed the spot softly. "I'm sorry."

"Her name is Evelyn, as you already knew, and she is, in fact, not dead." Blair raised her eyebrows and bit her lip. "I saw her the night I went to Bart's grave."

_Smack. OUCH _"You've been keeping this from me since _that _night!?" and they were back to fighting. "Chuck!"

"Look, it was really weird knowing I had a mother. Knowing I'm not an orphan anymore. Blair, for the first time, I feel like maybe I'm not completely alone in this world." His eyes were bright with unshed tears; she couldn't imagine how he must be feeling: the same night his father died, a year later, he gets a mother whom he thought was dead.

"Except your psycho uncle…" she muttered under her breath.

"He is not my family." He said sharply. Blair winced at his tone, she should probably keep her recent meeting with Jack to herself; Chuck would probably dump and kill her ass if he knew. "I had a meeting with her this afternoon. But when she entered the door, I just…"

"… Couldn't speak to her…" She finished for him after his hesitation. He smiled sincerely; only she would understand him so well.

"I called Andrew Tyler this morning, after talking to Mike." He continued.

Blair frowned. "But Mike is _your _private investigator. And you hate Tyler… ever since he gave Bart those pictures of you smoking pot in the school courtyard with Georgina Sparks."

"Desperate times require desperate measures."

"A little too desperate…"

"He sent me a file," he ignored Blair's comment. "… Her story, so to say… She left Bart when she found out he was cheating, so when she gave birth to me she just… fled."

She had known Chuck her whole life and she knew Bart had many, many affairs with all kinds of women; the relationships were too casual to really have an impact on Chuck's life, so he didn't really have a mother figure in his life. If anything, Blair had been the most maternal figure he had had in his childhood. She practically barged herself into his life (even though she didn't really get along with him, he was still Nate's best friend and needed to behave if he was going to join her posse), trying to make him a gentleman in society events (even if he was a dog 85% of the time, he behaved nicely when needed), she scolded him if he did something wrong, like steal something, but how much did he really listen? She was his same age.

"She fled to Switzerland for some soul searching, I guess and… moved around for 18 years before coming back." Chuck was slightly angry at her for not even trying to come back into his life, but he had a mother… a real mother.

"Why _is_ she back?" if the woman had been traveling for almost two decades, then why would she have gone to the grave specifically on that day, knowing Chuck would visit it, if she had been going incognito all this time? Blair didn't like the possible answers to that question.

"That is for us to find out and for her to tell us." He began mischievously.

She knew the look. "And what if she doesn't cooperate?" she asked playfully, sitting him on the bed and straddling him; he had managed to keep his erection.

He chuckled breathily, in that sexy voice he knew made her so hot. Slipping inside her he answerd simply: "I'm Chuck Bass."

Fuck, yeah.

* * *

**Review now and i'll update tomorrow night :)**


	3. Too much talking

So i suck... yeah, i know the last chapter totally sucked, but hey! you live and you learn. So forget everything about that weird foursome, and let's do a new one with a believable plot.

* * *

"Serena and Nate are on their way." Chuck announced, fastening the belt of his Rolex around his wrist; his hair was still damp from his shower and he hadn't combed it, making the locks fall into his eyes. "We need all the-… damn it." He hissed, pissed at the inconvenience, combing the lock away from his eye with his fingers. He sighted and looked up at her, his wrist watch in place. "We need all the support we can get."

"True, yet the real geniuses are us, obviously." Blair added, sliding up to him with her doe eye stare she had mastered all those years ago. Chuck chuckled at her confidence; it was so endearing and sexy.

She was wearing stockings and her hair up in a loose bun at the base of her neck. Her neck and shoulders were exposed with the sleeveless dress. Chuck bit his lip and fisted his hands inside his pockets.

"Chuck, are you ok?" he had whimpered out loud like a fucking bitch in heat. He didn't care, really.

He was doing that thing with his eyes, looking at her up and down, so goddamn slowly, like he was scrutinizing her naked body under a magnifying glass; she felt like a goddamn sex queen powerful goddess.

So many adjectives

"Are those stockings?" he asked innocently, with a bit of anger in his voice; she liked it.

"Yes,"

"The ones I bought you in Germany?"

"Yes," she almost hissed in pleasure.

"The ones I adore?" he pressed, coming closer to her. He knew exactly what to do to push her buttons, to make her beg. Her breathing was dangerously close to panting; she loved it.

"Yes," damn it, her voice faltered; if possible, his smirk grew.

"Turn around, Blair." He was officially invading her personal space; so close she could feel his hot breath on the tip of her nose, but he wasn't quite touching her. His gaze smoldered her bones, her toes dug into her shoes in anticipation, and she was sure her lips were trembling.

If he didn't know any better, he would think she was terrified of him. The fear consumed her every day, if she was being honest. The power he had over her was infuriating (as were 95% of the things about Chuck Bass) yet so wonderful.

The sick, masochist side of her craved it, that rush of being somewhat dominated, emotionally or physically, but the other, more vulnerable side was terrified; she knew he could break her with cruel words that only hurt coming from his perfect lips. His actions were shit to her. Every single woman he fucked, kissed, raped… they meant nothing to her, because they were nothing to him. They were equals in that sense; they were equally smart, beautiful, oblivious to their respective beauty, insecure, hypocrites with everyone whom didn't know them, and so damn devious. But when he spoke to her, she hung onto his every word.

She worshiped every time he said he loved her, because she knew that those three words, especially coming from him, weren't to take for granted. They were meant to be remembered and kept in your heart for as long as you live.

His cruel words could destroy her instantly; he was destroying himself, too, but what could you expect from a masochistic egocentric, hopelessly in love, oblivious devils?

"Are you cold, my love?" he ran his fingertips along her bare arms, nudging her to turn around.

"No," she whispered. His hips made contact with her bottom and felt his erection through those damn slacks he knew drove her mad; they were snug against his slim hips and made his ass look so damn good.

"Bend over," he commanded in her ear, placing a kiss just below the spot and running his tongue down the back of her neck. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head when he blew on the wet trail, making goose bumps rise in her skin. And then he felt him shift something on her dress and walk towards the elevator to greet their two blond friends.

"Chuck!" She cried out, completely baffled.

"Please tell me you guys aren't doing some kind of sexual thing," Serena begged. Nate snickered and walked past Chuck to the bar. While he fixed four martinis, Serena and Chuck got comfortable on the couch.

Blair decided two could play at this game.

She strutted into the room, an air of calmness surrounding her; Chuck was slightly impressed by it, but knew better. Sitting next to him, he could almost feel her hand coming to rest a little too high on his thigh, but instead she kept them on her lap, neatly folded.

"We have a little situation," Blair began, her face completely neutral; she wasn't ignoring him, just addressing the room in general. "Apparently, Chuck's mother has decided to make a little reappearance in his life. According to the soulless devil-,"

"Clever," Chuck commented dryly.

Blair ignored him. "…left him after birth to 'find herself'; can you imagine the nerve?"

"Very 'Kramer vs. Kramer'…" Serena muttered.

"Serena, I don't have time to correct your movie references." Blair rolled her eyes, getting back on topic. "This calls for a bit of 'fab four' plotting,"

"We're the 'non-judging Breakfast Club'!" Nate exclaimed. "I'd totally forgotten about that!"

"That's because you were probably high," Blair muttered, while the two blonds didn't quite catch it the other brunette chuckled darkly.

"That's right," Chuck began, standing to take the drinks from Nate and passing them over to the girls. Of course, his hand lingered a bit over Blair's fingers, but she still was neutral to him. This bothered him. More aggressive efforts were going to have to be put in motion.

"Do we have a background check?" Blair snapped at him, all business and sparkling eyes. When she plotted was the most beautiful thing to him. Chuck handed her a manila envelope with a sweet smile, so unlike him his face actually hurt from doing it.

"What's with the creepy face, Chuck? Gee, you look like the Joker." Blair smirked, patting Serena on the back with a nod. Chuck grimaced and finished his drink while Blair read the dossier in silence.

"Lived in Switzerland for the past 18 years, works as the manager of a pencil's factory, forty three years old, no plastic surgeries…" Blair ratted off facts. "Right, and I _grocery shop_,"

"Blair," Chuck's voice was cold and harsh, so cold that Blair looked up at him in surprise. He didn't like her talking about her mother, even if he didn't know her and was plotting against her. Blair had crossed a line.

"What, am I not allowed to have an opinion on a _complete stranger_?" she raised her eyebrows in a way that meant to be intimidating.

Chuck ignored it. "She's my mother."

"She _left_ you," each word cut through him like glass, making him stand and glare at her.

"There are boundaries, Blair, boundaries which you are trespassing."

The trust they had was something they had worked on for years. She knew she could make any comment about anyone, he was her best friend and she could tell him anything, criticize anyone's obviously fake tits or handbag... But when she said something like that, so cruel and careless, and about his mother, no less, it hurt him more than he would ever admit. On some level, Chuck felt love for the woman, not like he loved Blair, or how he loved his adoptive family, this love felt natural and he felt unashamed of it.

"I am simply telling you the truth. She left you, she didn't want you…"

"Enough!" Blair's heart jumped into her throat and for a nauseating second, she thought he would hit her. She felt the anger rise inside her, knowing he was defending a complete stranger this easily, when it took him so long to be this defensive for her.

Yes, she was jealous and angry.

"I did a background check and a DNA test. She is my mother, it is a fact. Yes, she left me, but she's back, Blair." He didn't want to tell her the depth of his feelings just yet, even if he did trust Nate and Serena, this side of him was for him and Blair only. "So keep your comments to yourself."

Blair fumed, embarrassed in front of her friends by her boyfriend. "You know what? I don't feel like plotting. Obviously, you 'love' this person too much to destroy her, as she deserves. I can't believe you defend her so fervently, whilst me, you girlfriend, is worried sick about your wellbeing and people taking advantage of you! Are you really that dense, Chuck? I can see it!"

"This isn't about you!" Nate almost screamed from across the room, startling everyone, even himself. "You may find this hard to believe, but this isn't about your feelings or thoughts or relationship issues, this is about Chuck. If you really loved him you would stay and help instead of whining like a little brat. Let's do what Chuck wants, no discussions."

There was a silence. Chuck was in disbelief, but proud, Serena was itching to mount Nate for his braveness, and Blair felt pure rage boil beneath her.

"Now here's the plan…"

* * *

Chuck lit up a cigarette, sipping his scotch slowly, looking around the room in his usual calm manner.

A beautiful woman walked in the restaurant Chuck was slowly sipping his scotch in, she sat next to him, looking at him innocently but in a way Chuck knew it wasn't all that innocent.

"Excuse me," his voice was smooth, with years of practice and more than a little buzz. "I couldn't help but notice you,"

"Oh," she fluttered her fake eyelashes and smiled sheepishly.

Chuck almost scoffed out loud at her. "You work in the front desk, from 5 to 9 pm, and your name is Annabelle." His smirk was light and boyish, making Annabelle thighs clench and her cheeks flush.

"And you are?" she had a sweet Southern accent and deep blue eyes. Chuck almost felt bad, but quickly resumed his role.

"I'm Chuck Bass." He took her dainty hand and kissed it, smelling her cheap, but pleasant perfume.

After two Cosmopolitans the Annabelle's purse was forgotten on the bar next to her. Chuck had her completely enthralled with a tale of his escapades in Europe while backpacking in the deep Spanish forests. All lies, but perfectly believable.

Just as Annabelle finished her third Cosmopolitan, she threw her head back, laughing at something her handsome date had said, Blair Waldorf slid on the bar stool beside her, dressed in a tight black dress, no stockings and deep red pumps. The dress hugged her every curve in a way that made Chuck almost forget this whole thing and defile the restaurant's bathroom door.

"So my mother tells me, 'you have to get a real job and get married, blah, blah, blah' so I tell her I have a job offer here in NY." _Who says NY? Christ_, Chuck thought in tired bewilderment. "And here I am."

Blair's red nails sunk into the cheap leather of Annabelle's handbag with a grimace, just as Chuck leaned in to say seductively, "So you're here." He locked eyes with Blair for two seconds, both lovers sharing an intense look before going back to the task at hand.

"I love this city, it's so alive, all the time, you know?" Annabelle kept on going, oblivious to everything but Chuck's eyes. "Have you always lived here?"

This truly exhausted him, even if in that moment it was a plot and he was acting. The whole 'getting to know you' routine was something that never appealed to him. Blair knew him his whole life, and every woman he fucked either didn't speak English, already knew him or just didn't care. He never felt the need for this bull. But he plastered a fake smile and answered pleasantly. "All my life, both my parents, too. Love it here." He threw in a wink and leaned closed to her.

Blair's blood boiled as he paid attention to the Southern bimbo while she was wearing her new Vera Wang LBD. She knew she looked good, her ass was magnificent in that dress, and her cleavage was seriously rocking.

_It's a plot, B,_ she reminded herself as she prepared to leave in an inconspicuous way.

Annabelle chuckled just as Blair retrieved the key and the security pass quickly, returning the purse to its rightful place.

No one saw a thing.

Blair slid past Chuck with a smirk and a wandering hand, making Chuck hiss and Annabelle gasp. She couldn't let that idiot get her hopes up.

"That is my man, bitch" Blair muttered as she exited the place.

Chuck smiled sheepishly and stood. "That's my cue,"

"What?" Annabelle was alarmed that this stranger seemed to give her all of the 'right signals' and yet left her high and dry.

Chuck knew how she felt, used and confused, so he gave her a lingering kiss on her cheek, knowing Blair was going to have him by the balls, but knowing he needed to tie this loose end. He knew the results of a woman's rage. "Goodbye,"

Annabelle left five minutes after Chuck floating in happiness. Even if he had completely blown her off by an unidentified woman, _she_ was pampered by his attention, not that bitch.

Across the street, the non-judging Breakfast club entered the Lucierne Hotel, the hotel where Annabelle was the Receptionist. Annabelle, a sweet, naïve southern girl that happened to be the niece of the owned and had in her possession a house keeping key; a key that opened the 700 hotel rooms in the Hotel; the Hotel in which Evelyn Bass was staying in.

Catch my drift?

* * *

Reviews? I promise the last chapter will be up soon :D


End file.
